Hatred turns to liquid
by GIR200
Summary: Gaz's light flickered out and ZIM is getting a bit concerned, he tries to help, but ends up to be way to late. Tak returns to earth to retrieve something very important for the Irken Empire, just coming from a terrible battle.
1. Blood spread inside and out

Author Note: In this story Invader ZIM is a bit worried about Gaz. So be warned if you don't want to read ZIM kind of out of character, but you'll see what I mean when you read it. But threw the next chapter he will be back to normal. Tak is a little bit ready for danger and stuff it's really neat! There wont be much romance in this one, mostly dramatic wars and stuff like that. Dib will be in this fan fiction. So please Read and Review!  
  
Zim's voice was filled with fear and actually amount of painful worries that had never entered in Irken body before. "Put, the knife down Gaz." His voice was slow, soothing, and calm, yet a bit shaky in his manner. As the strange little figure lay on the floor, all his clothes were soaked in blood, including him. Two black boots were placed next to it, standing still. Angry filled her body, as the dagger shimmered in the half moonlight. Her hands gripped it tightly, facing it towards Zim's heart.  
  
Then a small smile creaked around her wet face from the pure cold rain. In the middle of a strange large alley, with weird words on the wall, written in blood. It read in messy shaky handwriting:  
  
I see your pretty face, smashed against the bathroom floor  
  
Her purple hair flat, her face was pail, no sense of happiness could come to her. If you walked by and ran into Gaz, you would know strait away, you would not want to mess with this kind of person. That's what happened to the guy next to her. Who now is dead, stiff as a bored. Not knowing that she was serious when he wanted try and ruin her life. Gaz didn't stand for it and punished him by separating him from this world.  
  
Yes, but there is also another story to this. You see, this boy here was what you call a boyfriend in your manner. Then often had wonderful times together, good talks, and you can't even imagine of how happy they were. Until he decided to take serious drugs, that would go to his head and end up trying to kill her.  
  
His name was James Selphie. James eyes were black from the drugs soaking into his nerves around his white face. Making them change awful colors. Gaz had a black eye, bruises all over her arms, and red deep scratches on her ripped shirt, located on her back. Her striped purple and black pants were ripped into a shape of nail scratching, and she was furious. "Do not fuck with me!" Gaz yelled at him, making her breathing louder and heavier.  
  
"Please, just put it down." ZIM said moving a few more steps closer to her. Gaz looked at him filled with rage. She wasn't going to let that knife down with the blood smeared all over its silver blade. Gaz was too angry, to frightened, and she didn't want to care for anyone, anymore. She didn't even want to care for her farther or brother. "You really don't want to do this. Look stink beast, I know if you just stop right there, we can find away to fix this."  
  
"Nothing can help what I have been threw." A strange color flashed against her brown eyes. They were no longer the beautiful chocolate colored; they were black and darkened, black as the pupils. "Just stay away and you might live."  
  
"Stop! And think what your saying!" ZIM walked up to her, he reached out a hand, in order for her to take it. Gaz turned slowly to his direction. Looking with no threat, until her hand moved and pulled back. She yelled and cut ZIM's wrist with yellow blood dripping from his black glove. He shrieked in pain and clenched it, looking down on the ground, trying not to face her.  
  
"I woke up everyday, thinking and waiting for him." She breathed harder. "Until he decided to ruin everything." Gaz licked her teeth moving on with her story and try to hold back her sobs. "Ruined my grades, ruined our relationship, and most important he ruined_" She stopped for a moment and then grabbed his face with her hand. Making him look into her eyes. He tried to look serious, but he was too afraid she had popped a vain, and he was breathing in pain. "Me."  
  
ZIM took her hand and stared back at her. "Please, just stop." Gaz stared to laugh and then broke off in hurtful sobs. Tears went down her dirty up face and ZIM pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulders, as they embraced each other.  
  
"Don't let me repeat what happened to my Mother, ZIM." She dug her hands into his uniform and whispered. "Y-you idiot." Gaz tried to talk to him sensible, but it turned to crying softly.  
  
*** Meanwhile, back on IRK. A war had broken out with the Irkens and the screw heads. Their planet was turned into a packaging course and one of them seemed to have escaped. Female and male's fought in the war. They didn't have much of a chance at the moment.  
  
It was on another planet that was known as their battlefield. Team 4433 was instructed to investigate this new place, that the tallest just assigned it. Not very many females were involved, but one had no choice.  
  
They were in a small like jeep that was in closed with walls, but incredibly small sat a purpled eyed Irken, who looked ready for any sense of danger. She was strapped into a seat with not secure clothe like seat belts. Once again the tallest didn't seem to care for their people. It didn't bother her at all, so much hatred was flowing her body like boiling water.  
  
She grasped her fingers threw a small dark green helmet, as her red uniform was covered with another layer of a dark green. Her black antennas perked when she heard a small voice speak next to her. "Well.. Were on our way! How.wonderful." It was faithful Invader Scootch! Who looked scared out of his wits as he whimpered silently. Trying very hard not to think of what he would end up seeing. Scootch was new, he just started because he lost all his other assignments and was cheated by the tallest. But he couldn't complain about them. It was against the Irken Treaty.  
  
The one that was actually next to him was Invader Tak, enemy of Invader ZIM and a great proud soldier. She sniffed loudly and said quietly trying not to let there leader of the team here her. "Get used to it, because were going to be out there a long time." He squeaked at her voice and looked at her with bright- circled tiny eyes. "B-but isn't it only an investigation?" He asked confused.  
  
She shook her head. "You bet there will be something out there to kill. Get ready solider, or want you go back screaming to your cold none feeling robotic arm! No stopping it now! I can already smell there blood smeared against my dagger" Tak laughed stroking her knife with pleasure.  
  
"Oh god.." Invader Scootch looked insanely worried. He didn't want to go out in that mess at all. Tak thought this was amusing to watch a male Irken get scared. He was shaking like mad and clenching the chair and had a strait face, that looked like he was about to be smashed against the wall and chopped into little bit's of pieces.  
  
The leader of the team looked back to his soldiers and said harsh at all of them. "Were almost there! Get your weapons ready and helmets on! Don't forget your invisible shields! No turning back now." He laughed and banged his hand on the steering wheel looking at Scootch.  
  
Invader Tak smiled. "Oh yea! Time to kick some ass!" She clenched her fist and pulled on her helmet, then got her invisible shield up and her laser gun. Slipping her knife in her back pocket. As the rest of the team did, she notice another female that looked as prepared as she did.  
  
It was Invader Kim. The one that was in Doom 2, of course her figure was terribly preppy, but she was a good Invader. Tak tied her boots with the metal like forum on the tips. She didn't want to get killed right on the spot if she trips, that would be kind of bad.  
  
The commander's name was Invader NNY. Of course no one knew what he has really done and he seemed to enjoy death. Rumors were he threatened to kill the tallest for this job and he was almost as tall as them, but a few more inches and he would have been. He laughed and stopped, getting up and putting a gloved hand on the door. "Come on Team. Hope you got your helmets on!" He kicked it open.  
  
Everyone got up and walked out the open space. It wasn't much, just mostly dirt, hills and rocks. There were a few cliffs around, but not much. Tak had her laser against her chest and looked around for any kind of life. She was assigned to warn the team if something came and attacked.  
  
NNY spoke looking at Tak, with a clown like evil smile. "You know what your doing, right?!"  
  
She nodded and got out a small computer and pressed a few buttons. A map of the whole place was upgrading. On the corner there was a key. Green lights were there own men and red lights were the enemy. So far there was nothing in sight, but there still might be something hiding. "Nothing yet."  
  
There was silence and NNY gave a signal for them to fallow him as Tak followed behind still looking at the computer, checking for any source of danger. Invader Kim plugged her noise. "Grosse! What is that smell?" Everyone smelled it too, and they began to hold their noises except for the commander and Tak.  
  
"Must be the rotten flesh of the last Irkens who were assigned here, but where.?" Tak rubbed her chin and looked around for any sign of bodies. NNY laughed under his breath and said stop, very silently. Most of them didn't here him, but they stopped because Tak did.  
  
A sudden scream came from the back. Tak jerked her head and a small Irken was flat on the ground dead with a spear in his back. Not one of those skinny ones, sense it was a different culture, they were huge and round. Especially the points were even thicker. His yellow blood was gleaming down his back.  
  
Then about 100 screw heads came out of a rock ahead. Tak yelled out, "SCREW HEADS!" and pointed to the far end. NNY threw down his gun and pulled out his two swords, leaning forward.  
  
"READY! ATTACK MY PRETTYS!" He laughed like Jack from the nightmare before Christmas, and pointed his arm ahead for them to go. They ran passed him, and charge as the screw heads did the same. Tak slipped her computer in her pocket and started shooting as everyone else did. It was a bit hard trying to it when you were running, but after three tries she had blown off ones head.  
  
She was kind of amazed that their blood was the same as the humans. Dark red and thick like light muscle tissue. Blood squirted everywhere. Lasers were flying all around. And blood was going around. NNY was of course faster then anyone else and he was jumping and running towards them cutting heads off like a slice of bread. He laughed with pleasure.  
  
Poor scootch under a rock and hugged his legs tightly to his chest. Tak had already shot down 3 screw heads and she was having as much fun as NNY. Before she knew it Kim was right next to her, helping her out.  
  
Then a screw head came behind Tak quietly with a large sword and aimed to put it in her back and yelled as he pulled it towards her. Kim sensed this and grabbed her knife, throwing it at his forehead. Blood gleamed on it and his eyes rolled back, and he fell. Tak breathed and smiled. "Thanks!" She went back to killing more screw heads.  
  
A large bird flew above there heads with the shape of a screw on its stomach. Kim whispered to Tak worried, "Do you what that means?" Tak shook her head not knowing what she was talking about. "It means there sending out the whole army! Didn't you read history of the screw heads?"  
  
"I don't think know one has time for that." She waved at NNY and looked at him. "NNY! There bringing out the whole army! We must call for back up!"  
  
"Good! You do that!" He cut off another head and went on fighting. Tak went back to the carrier and picked up the little speaker inside and spoke into it. "This is team 4433! We need back up! NOW!" Nothing came in. Kim was behind her and making sure no one came.  
  
"Hurry up! I think someone's coming and there's only two of us over here!"  
  
"Just be quiet for min-  
  
But before Tak could say anything a screw head had sliced off poor Kim's head and it feel to the ground as blood oozed out. "FUCK!!!" Tak tried to shoot it and clicked over and over, but nothing came out. The enemy laughed and holded up his spear, pulling it to her neck, resting it there for a while and then pressed in. A yellow line went down and she reached for her pocket and shoved it deep in his heart.  
  
"DIE BASTARD!" Then kicked him down, the cut on her neck wasn't much, just a scratch.  
  
She yelled in the speakers for more back up as 5 more screw heads came up. What the hell could she do? All she had was a fucking knife! 


	2. Bloody wars are turned to liquid

Chapter Two  
  
"I could kill you right on the spot, if you don't let me go!" Gaz said trying to get out ZIM's arms, as he carried her to her house. She was thrown over his shoulder, and she was punching on his back. He didn't want her to kill anyone anymore and she was putting up such a fuss. Like a five year old, wanting an ice cream cone, but in a different angle.  
  
"I am not letting you go Gaz. Were going to find your brother."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GET MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Just shut up!" She gave up after wasting her energy out on him. He kept on walking in silence. Not much came out from the two. ZIM was holding her legs and she tried to watch him were he was putting his hands.  
  
She breathed in annoyance and said harshly, "Can I please go!" Her purple her drooped down her face, and she wasn't having fun at all. ZIM was having somewhat of a good laugh, but he wasn't getting much because of this fight. He was already having trouble to keeping her still. It almost didn't work when he was holding her before. ZIM had to grab her legs first and pull her over his shoulder.  
  
"No you cannot go. For once will you be quiet, I'm not going to release you!" Gaz tried to rest her chin on her hand, but it kept slipping off his back. She was really getting tired of this. She sighed in annoyance as he turned the corner. People were walking by looking at them confused.  
  
A skinny boy came up and pointed. "I AM NOODLE BOY! RISE OUT MY FILTHIE SPLENDID TOENAILS!" Gaz flipped him off and ZIM kept on walking. Grasping her waist. Making Gaz blush a little, but he didn't notice. So she tried not to make a big deal about it. From what was told, ZIM had some kind of feelings for her. He didn't want to see her thrown in jail; ZIM was going to fixed this.  
  
"Stupid skinny human." ZIM grumbled under his breath as it was getting a little hard trying to hold her. They had finally reached her house, the last turn. Walking up the stairs was kind of a hassle. Each step he took carefully trying not to drop her or him. The ground was wet so it was kind of hard and twice he almost fell, but in the end he got up safely.  
  
He opened the door, relieving that no one was home. ZIM sighed and put her in her room. He was glad that it was downstairs. She grumbled, ZIM was leaning on the door and smirking. Gaz was lying on her bed, sitting up. Looking at him confused and pissed off. "Why are you doing this? You don't even care!"  
  
ZIM shook his head and said looking in her eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "That isn't true." Gaz got up and went in front of him trying to get of her room. ZIM put his fist on the other side, blocking her way. She growled, and tried the other side; he just did the same thing. "I'm not letting you go. I can't trust witch way your going to end up."  
  
"This is my house!" She snapped and looked at him. Gaz ducked her head and went under as she stepped in the kitchen to grab some food. ZIM rolled his eyes and went up to her, making she doesn't try anything fishy. She pulled threw the rotten milk and grabbed a soda. Opening it happily, gulping it slowly down.  
  
"Is that all you ever drink?" ZIM asked looking at her curiously.  
  
She opened her eye and stopped drinking for a moment, annoyed that she was interrupted to the yummy bubbly sugar water. "Yes, once again, do you really care?" ZIM shrugged and sat down at her kitchen table. Gaz got some frozen pizza from the fridge and cooked it in the microwave.  
  
Few moments later, a splatter of pizza popped all over inside. And there was smoke everywhere. Gaz went up to it and stopped it, opening the smoky microwave. ZIM coughed and tried to laugh, but he could barley get threw the black smoke. Gaz shook her head and moved her hand away, trying to clear the smoke. "Oops."  
  
*** All five screw heads laughed as Tak begin to shake, the knife wasn't that big at all. She wasn't sure if she can't get all of them. Maybe at least three, no one could hear her, they were way to busy. She gulped hard as the first one smirked and licked his lips. Tak didn't know what he was thinking. He got hold of her and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"GET OFF ME BITCH!" She tried kicking the second screw head that went up to her and grabbed her other arm. They laughed nastily. Tak jerked her arms to and fro, trying to get away from the bastards. The one in front of her tried to get hold of her, and then she screamed. "YOU PERVERTED!!!" And kicked him strait between his legs.  
  
He gagged and dropped down holding were it hurt. She pulled her elbow back and jabbed at his jaw. The screw head flew back. Tak saw two spears that were grasped by them and she took each one, holding them in front of her. They had gotten up weak, but the other three were in perfect condition. They were armed, but she was ready.  
  
"Irken Invader" she gasped, Tak didn't know the bastards could speak the same language. "Surrender now, OR DIE!" She crossed her arms, making an x around her chest and shook her head. "Then face your death!" All five of them charged at her, and Tak pulled back the spear in her right hand. Then throwing it at the third ones stomach. She had to stop throwing the spears, because that was the only weapon's she had. A screw head with a scar on his cheek, went up to her and clenched the spear, she forced it back to him.  
  
He stumbled a little and growled. Tak shoved the knife in his eye, blood running down it. She laughed, "HAHA! I THINK NOT ASSHOLE!" A dark green one came up to her and tried to grab her spear, but she turned around and stuffed it in his guts. "THREE DOWN, TWO DO GO! GETTING TIRED BOYS?!"  
  
They bit her arm at the same time and she yelled in pain. It sent messages to her brain that they were going for the bone. There teeth sinking in more. Her body went stiff and dangerously numb. There tongues were licking around in her flesh. As if they were trying to read her DNA. She roared and shoved both of there head on the metal car.  
  
Tak grabbed the other spear and pulled him to the floor, sticking it out of his heart. The last one wasn't worried at all. He was ready. Tak laughed at his bravery. Then she kicked her foot at his face, and blood gleamed down as he slid silently.  
  
She put the spear threw his head as flew to the ground. Tak twisted around and brought it back out, as it revealed his skull was smashed, with his brains everywhere. Her uniform was full of blood. She covered her noise as rotten flesh filled the air stronger. NNY and the others were still killing. They had to bring back up sooner or later. She wasn't sure how much longer they could hold off.  
  
For now, all Tak could do was help them out, because the radio didn't seem too much good. Sooner or later, hopefully the message she gave will go threw and reached there in time. She ran regular pace. Breathing heavily, trying hard to catch up to Invader NNY. Her breath was short, making sure that she had enough pace to fight.  
  
"NNY! NNY!" She yelled after him and he turned around still fighting. "NNY! I CALLED IN!" Tak reached him and he listened carefully, still killing faster and faster. "Nothing yet, but they should get it sooner or later." He nodded, and Tak went passed him, telling everyone to hold on as long as they can. She said nothing about the back up, because the screw heads might get some kind of ideas.  
  
*** Back at the Membrane home, strange things were happening. Gaz and ZIM were on the couch. She was on top of him as ZIM kissed her passionately, holding her waste. Not much had happen before. Gaz was breathing for more and she pulled him close.  
  
ZIM was enjoying this and he was wishing this for so long. She kissed down his neck. As his eyes rolled back with affectionate pleasure, she moved her hand down his chest. Suddenly a feeling crossed his mind, this was wrong. She was only giving this for pleasure. Gaz just killed her boyfriend. Of course ZIM hated him and wished he would leave her alone.  
  
He had everything he wanted, something made him think. What if she really didn't love him the way he did. ZIM knew it couldn't be true; she reached to pull off his shirt. Then he said softly. "I can't do this." ZIM pulled her up. Gaz looked disappointed, not knowing what he was going at.  
  
"Why not?" ZIM looked at her, her brown eyes looked into his, so innocently. He noticed every bit a detail in them. ZIM wasn't sure how long he was staring, but at least for five minutes. He was focused on her Gaz, looking inside her. He could probably stay like that forever.  
  
"I just cant. Gaz." ZIM choked out dryly. "I know your hurting. I truly do, but please don't try to make it go on me. Okay?"  
  
Gaz nodded and looked away, hurt. Then putting her legs up to her chest and scared of what she had just done. She had just made ZIM think that she was in love him, and Gaz didn't want to hurt him. Even when he loved her, it wasn't right and she felt terrible for it. "I'm sorry, I'm a piece of shit."  
  
ZIM thought of that one day, when he was thinking of loving Gaz, was like being a freak on leash. No escape, no release, nothing. The love was way to strong. It was like an evil sickness. "I do love you." He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up. Gaz knew this all along. But how long could it go on? His life was already poisoned enough.  
  
Short, yes. I'm sorry, it will get a lot better! 


	3. Lost of love

Chapter Three  
  
Two days had pass and Gaz drove on to school. Still having painful guilt's racing threw her mind. Everything that she had done wrong, flashback quickly threw her body. Bringing down could shivers as she hold the wheel. How could she be so damn stupid? To many things were blasting threw her head, nothing seem to go right. Gaz wondered if ZIM was going to arrive at school or not.she hoped that she didn't do anything to serious.  
  
This was getting stupid. Her hand turned the knob of the used car. It was Dib's and he still hadn't finished college. The radio clicked on, she flinched as it was turned to some punk crap! Gaz pushed the button, trying to find her station. Then she heard a low whisper coming from it. "Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor." She smiled and turned up all the way, why the loud screams blasted threw the car. There was nothing like Drowning Pool in the morning to clear your thoughts.  
  
Her window was down; she didn't even notice that people could hear it from outside. Some old guy drove up to her at a stoplight. He looked at her strangely. Gaz glanced at him a few times, then put up two devil horns and stuck her tongue out. She laughed as he went straight threw the light with his freaked out expression.  
  
When she had reached the sad and stupid high school, Gaz sighed in annoyance. She parked next to a black truck. Turning off the radio and the car, Gaz grabbed her KoRn CD and her CD player. It was really early and she didn't want to see ZIM on the way. That's why she had left so early, and Gaz had a feeling he was going to look for her. She decided to just hang outside tell they had to go in.  
  
There were a few other people, a small group of five smoking pot and planning on skipping school. She put her earphones on and put it to "A freak on a leash." The guitar was playing in its freaky motion and Gaz sat down on the wall, thinking silently.  
  
This is what she did to ZIM. She had made him a fucking freak on a leash. Hopeless and no release! She left him on a rusted blade so hard. it brought pain to him. She closed her eyes, putting her head back. Trying to erase what she done out of her mind. The cool breeze swept threw her hair. A few annoying crows chirped. It sounded so dead.  
  
The only reason ZIM had been in High school was because he had to stay behind for the lack of his grades. Of course the reason of school being so useless, he decided to accept it. Still trying to take over the earth, the Tallest had put up with his calls. Sooner or later they stopped answering, and ZIM was getting confused and curious.  
  
***  
  
Days had passed and the Irken Empire where camping out in the carrier. It was so small there wasn't hardly any room. Tak didn't want to get involved with the other crew and slept in a small corner. Rolled up in a little tiny ball. Her eyes were closed still tired and frustrated from the battle. She smelled of dead flesh, but Tak was used to this, because she used to have to work on some janitor planet.  
  
Her purple eyes stirred open as a flicker of two suns shimmering from the outside. Tak lay on her coat, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt. Her tag that had her name and location was around neck. It was getting annoying wearing that thing, but if she didn't have it then she would have been vanished from the mission. Once they were done with the war, she would have to go on for more training.  
  
Tak didn't always enjoy it, but after ZIM ruining her life. It was the only thing she had left to do. She hated him so much for that, and soon, she will kill him. She shook in hatred as she stood up, shaking her fist. Her glance came to Invader NNY. He was sleeping on a chair, and drool came out of his mouth. NNY snored loudly. Should she wake everyone up? Or wasn't only for emergency's?  
  
She thought it would be safer to wake NNY first. Tak jumped over the sleeping soldiers. Then tapped NNY on the shoulder, saying in a small whisper, "NNY! Wake up! It's like 6:00!" NNY looked up sleepily. Then turned away and tried to avoid her voice. Tak crossed her arms, this was important! He was hired to be there commander, not sleep on the job! She shook him. "NNY! WAKE UP!"  
  
He shot up and asked in a loud tone, yelling back at her. "WADDA YEA WANT?" NNY's long shirts and boots kicked up as his anger field his body of her waking him up! Slowly other Irken's began to wake up, rubbing their eyes. Tak saluted nervously, to make sure he knows it's important. He nodded and swished his hand to make her continue.  
  
"NNY! We should be getting up, probably even more early to go study." NNY knew he had to. He really didn't want to go, but the sound of death in the morning was good to him. He yawned, cracking his knuckles. Then took a deep breath. Sucking in all the air, trying to grasp the amount of air he needed.  
  
The releasing it all, he yelled so loud, it made every single person in the room jump. "WAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" NNY crossed his skinny arms looking at his men. Tak looked pleased with herself. "With out me, this stupid team would be dead by now." She thought selfishly to herself.  
  
"Come on you sack of bladder waste! You can longer sleep in late! GET YOUR SKINNY ASSES UP!!!!" Everyone begin to slowly rise, as they slipped their jackets on and grabbing their guns. Tak grabbed hers and then finding a small sword on the ground. It was pretty big and it was a good model. She grabbed it and stroked its blade softly, looking in her own reflection.  
  
"NNY?" He looked over and saw what she was holding. "What's this?" NNY snatched it out of her hand. It seems that she didn't know the sword with the frowning smile at the end was his. She looked at him strange. As if there was something that he wasn't telling the others. NNY looked back at her.  
  
"It's my sword if you must know. Now, Get ready, because were heading out soon." He began to walk away to the other end. She crossed her arms stubbornly. No thanks, nothing for doing a good deed? Calling in for back up? She thought this was complete bullshit. Tak snorted at his appearance and put her jacket on.  
  
They were outside after a few more minutes had gone by. There wasn't much talk as they all tried to walk in a strait line. They didn't hear from the back up, but that was being ignored at the moment. Not one screw head in site, Tak was getting worried.  
  
Scootch was whimpering and shaking as he walked in silent, rubbing his gloves together silently. He looked around confused and lost. he wanted to go back so bad. But he didn't have a ship or anything. This planet was so big and scary for him. His boots crunched against the dry sand. What was he ever going to do?  
  
*** ZIM sat right next to Gaz. She didn't see him until he sighed, her head- phones slowly were pulled off and she looked at him. He didn't stare back at her. He just sat there and then said. "I went to look for you at your house. No one was home." Gaz put her head down slowly, knowing that she had made ZIM feel rejected and lost.  
  
"I was just, um" She broke off, as ZIM shook his head. He laid his arms on his knees, staring harder at the sky. He was getting annoyed of all these confusing excuses. It was getting harder and harder to deal with. The human race seems to get even more stupider, and stupider by the minute.  
  
"Sure, I could forgive that small kiss or maybe just wanting pleasure out of that. Gaz, that is a lot to forget and forgive. But really what that upset is that you ditched me with out saying anything. I came to earth to destroy it. And I just received a call from the tallest." Gaz cocked her head up.  
  
"A word from the tallest? What did they say." Gaz blinked in confusion, as ZIM looked the other way. He said in small husky voice, with a shot of fear and sorrow. What had ever happened to the old ZIM? He knew he was loosing his touch. He had gone soft and weak in the stupid ignorant place.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck and begin, slowly. "Well. I was finally told why I was here. The tallest never really liked me." He stopped and his eyes went big. "In fact my whole race hated me. My mission was a joke, they didn't even knew this planet was even alive and burning."  
  
ZIM clenched his fist tightly. His grinded his fangs down, and urged himself to go on. "It's funny. You come to earth, you find out some people are actually pleasant. But when you have been dreaming and dreaming for this doomsday, it gets ripped out like a pile of nothing!" He begin to yell. Gaz shivered at his voice next to her. "THEN WHEN YOU FIND SOMEONE! IT GETS THROWN AWAY TO! THEN YOU BECOME WEAK AND SOFT! FOR BEING SO STUPID!" ZIM banged his fist on the ground growling.  
  
Gaz took hold of shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." ZIM stopped banging. She was finally sorry for something and not just anything, for him. She was worrying about this little alien, that not one person even cared about. He was praised. By an earth girl that had some feelings in her life.  
  
"Sorry? Your sorry?" ZIM looked at her strangely. Gaz nodded her head slowly. He blinked his gloved hands begin to loosen from the dirt. How strange this was, he was feeling something that he had really haven't had much to think about. He knew he loved her, but having the feeling come back to him. It felt refreshing, and wonderful.  
  
She bit her lip. "I'm sorry for making you think in a lie. I'm sorry for ditching. I'm sorry for being so stupid." Gaz stop to keep the sobs from bursting out of lungs, and she swallowed dryly. "I'm sorry for loving him. I'm sorry for my brother. I'm sorry more mother." She got up. "But I am not sorry for my FUCKING FARTHER!"  
  
ZIM stood up next to her, and he said in a low voice, that made a cold shiver go down her spine. "I forgive you." He grasped her shoulders and hugged her. Gaz just stood there. Her eyes flickered, not knowing what he was really saying.  
  
Her head perked up. "What?"  
  
ZIM said more clearly, but in the friendly tone. "I forgive you." 


	4. Confusion and long lost memories

Author note: This chapter is all about Dib and Tak. WOO!! Dib is a HUGE part of the story. So enjoy!   
  
Two miserable days had passed in the screw head planet, and it was starting to get hot with the four sons in their way. The troops were under a place with a covered green roof with thick layer and warm, sticky wind was rising. The wind brought no breath of cool air to the place and it was terrible, the fellow Irkens tried to keep it off their mind.   
  
Invader NNY was speaking on the speakerphone, he was looking awfully troubled and he was mumbling quickly. Tak sat in a chair and cut a few piece of bark with a small dagger. Everyone else was picking for food or water, their supplies was running low. Screw heads had only attacked them with a big jump and it was even worse, they could hardly make a path and find a place were they can rest.   
  
She yawned and remembered of everything what had happened on the horrible planet. Irkens dying, suffering, and starving. It was all getting so low and she couldn't figure out how much she could take. Tak's purple eyes flashed in the different directions of the sun. It was blistering threw her skin and it become dry, and weak with horrible scratching.   
  
NNY hung up the phone and sighed, then he crossed his arms, looking at them all. "Excuse me. Everyone," All the Irkens stopped to look at the green invader and blinked in confusion, "There has been a slight problem going on...." They all began to whisper, not knowing what was coming their way. "You see... the tallest have just sent me a message, it seems that there's a place called, 'earth' and we have lost a weapon on that planet. It's extremely important, and it could blow up the chance of us getting revenge on the screw heads." Again there was confusion and more whispers. Tak rolled her eyes and remembering that place all so well. "You see, the weapon can be set off on the place earth and sending it strait to IRK... it's small, and hard to find. It had fallen in the hands of an invader called ZIM, and the tallest are to worried that they would be threatened." Tak snorted out loud, "As I was saying... it needs to be returned to the tallest. They have picked a person... that would have to stay out of the mission and remain their word to the tallest."   
  
Scootch was crossing his fingers and pleading, but NNY spoke of that no one would expect. "Tak... the tallest have chosen you since the increasing of your height." Of course... Tak was tall a, full grown 18 year old human, and she once was on the planet. Still she groaned, she wanted to kill and spread blood threw the evilness of this planet. She walked up to NNY and shook her head.   
  
Tak said quietly, "When do I leave and how?"   
  
NNY nodded happily that she didn't put up a fight, "There was an extra small craft stored away for setting request by the tallest. Get your stuff and you'll be leaving in a hour."   
  
Tak grumbled, heading to her bag thrown to the ground.   
  
***  
  
  
Dib doodled on his paper of ZIM hanging by a post and he yawned as the large classroom of the college droned on by a boring teacher's voice. He was trying to listen but the insaneness of how stupid and long the day was, it was getting difficult to listen to anything they said.  
  
Then hearing a 'class dismissed' Dib perked up and grabbed his books, walking down from the classroom and shooting out of the door. It was lunch and Dib wanted to get out as soon as possible.   
  
He walked down the hall, with a each clunking noise to his boots going faster and faster. Dib was moving quickly and he didn't attend to stop, until something made him halt. A figure had smashed into him, sending his books crashing and flying to the ground. He groaned and bent down to pick them up. "Yeah, thanks for helping..." He grumbled as he could still see the figure standing above him. "You could at least help me since it was your fault!" Dib growled.   
  
The figure bent down and it showed the human form of Tak. More adult like, fully developed and taller. "Miss me?" She asked in a sarcastic way, not bringing a smile to her face. She almost made Dib jump back as Tak helped pick up his books, he stared in awe as she put a fist to her hip. Handing his books to him, Dib let out a sigh in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said looking sharply and she blinked at his stiffness.   
  
"I was sent on a another mission, so? What's it got concern to you? I haven't seen you in awhile..." Dib was still blinking in shocked and he also was surprised how she looked and he liked it, it made her stick out nicely and she was good with this human disguise choice. She continued, "Your hairs grown." Tak glared at his longer spiked out black hair, a small smile with just a twitch went across her face.   
  
"Your not here to destroy earth, are you?"   
  
"Don't worry Dib... my business was instructed to stay away from that subject, so no I am not trying to take the earth." She rolled her eyes. Dib was only wondering because he did have a small crush on her when he was little in elementary school. He felt another twitch of weakness towards her coming on.   
  
"Um... okay."   
  
"And your clothes still haven't lost style," She shrugged, "I've always liked it that way. Where are you going in such a hurry?"   
  
"Lunch..." He said, not knowing what was going on and she was aiming for something that was making him shiver.   
  
"I was attending on speaking to you young Dib... come with me." Dib shoved his books in a back pack and he shrugged.   
  
"I guess I could go-  
  
But he was cut off as Tak grabbed his shoulder and rushed him to her car. She was sent money to seem earthly as possible and she had to join this college so she could go undercover trying to find the small weapon hid somewhere in ZIM's base.   
  
Note: Yes I know it's short, but be grateful because this took me forever to figure out. More DATR in the next chapter! REVIEW! 


	5. Visions of Unspoken Words

Author Note: Meesa Back! Alright, the DATR part was a great help from my good friend Zim'sbaka! SHE ROCKS!! Now go read all her stuff or you wont get to have a cookie. NO COOKIE FOR YOU!! And read this chapter too! =D This part is with a song! Good god, and freak on a leash! Both by KoRn! YIPPIE! Download! Those guys are my flippin my hero's dudes! And Jhonen Vasquez!   
  
Tak had gotten into the car and gripped the steering wheel, putting the keys in and turned it on. The whole thing was black, nothing seemed to be white, except a few silver spots. It was also a large truck and it worked for now. Moving forward, she didn't bother putting her seatbelt on. Dib had it across his chest secure, right when he was shoved in the machine. He didn't really know if Irkens can actually drive.   
  
She went a normal speed and Dib was relieved. They said nothing for a few moments and Dib had no idea what was going on. He was getting a little inpatient, so he asked calmly. "Why did you want to talk to me for? I still don't get why your here." He asked blinking and starring at her face. Tak stayed silent and kept her eye on the road.   
  
Speaking up trying not to make herself sound desperate, she started on. "I was sent back to Earth for an important purpose. I still blame ZIM for it and I will get my revenge on him."   
Dib mumbled, "Don't we all..."   
  
Tak paid no attention and went on. "The tallest choose be for this because of my height and I was also seeking revenge on the screw heads. I was at war with my fellow irkens until been called out. They were talking about some small dangerous weapon that happened to find its way to earth, it was located in ZIM's base somewhere.   
  
Dib was confused, "Why wont they just send your careless military and bomb the whole flippin place?"   
  
Tak snorted, "The tallest were afraid ZIM put a threat at them. So they told me to do this whole undercover job. But, I didn't get as much help as I was supposed to."   
  
Dib had a feeling were this is going to. "Why not?"   
  
She looked at him for a second and then back at the road. Dib saw she was tired from traveling and she, herself was getting frustrated. "Beats me. Since your the only one I know who has actually enough systems that would help me at least capture ZIM, I thought maybe you can help me out."  
  
Dib's face was full of shock and his heart stopped for a second. He had no idea what she was just asking there. "WHOA! Back up here!" She didn't look at him and just waited for an answer. "Your saying you want me? To help you? Why? Don't you have your own little technology stuff to help you!"   
  
Tak hold a growl in her throat and coughed it away, "The tallest thought it would be dangerous for me to use anything with to much stuff like that. So I don't have much, just money and things for me to blend in with. I didn't even get a base because I wasn't a true invader." She snarled, "I should have been the one who was the invader. Not ZIM!" Tak scowled and showed her teeth, she went a little faster of her angry.   
  
Dib understood, but he still wasn't sure about this. "I don't know... you were after the earth. Why would you try to defend IRK anyway? I mean, your like treated as slaves there!   
Why don't you just escape to some other planet?"   
  
Tak had reached an open space that had flat planes around and she stopped at the edge. "That's like asking me why would you defend earth Dib." She whispered, "Because its my home. That's why. Now will you help me? You don't have to, but I do need the help."   
  
He sighed, "Alright... but if anything is going on with destroying the earth, I'll stop you."   
  
***  
  
Gaz and ZIM sat in a large living room, with a giant screen TV. It was playing the end of the movie Aliens. They both sat next to each other in ZIM's home, close but still staying friendly as can be. As the credits shown, ZIM still stared at the TV and Gaz looked at him. He didn't seem to notice until she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
{Something takes a part of me.  
  
Something lost and never seen.}  
  
  
"What's a matter? You seem pale...." ZIM looked at her and smiled. Her face was flushed with wonderful expression of worries. Memorizing everything that made him feel easier and knowing that he was able to stay at this place, without any serious trouble.  
  
{Everytime I start to believe,  
  
something's raped and taken from me... from me.}  
  
"I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Enjoy the movie?" He said calmly trying to show that she didn't need to worry. She returned the smile and nodded as her purple hair bounced to the side of her firm shoulders.   
  
{Life's gotta always be messing with me. You want to see the light?  
  
Can't they chill and let me be free? So do I...}  
  
"Yeah, that movie is flippin awesome." She looked at the screen, tucking her arms under her legs. ZIM was staring at her longer now.   
  
"Yeah it was..." Gaz noticed his voice trail off, as he glared seriously.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at him. Seeing his face looking into hers.   
  
{Can't I take away all this pain. You want to see the light?  
  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.}  
  
"Nothing..." ZIM jerked his head the other way and blushed embarrassed of how long he was looking at her.   
  
Gaz looked at him, his disguise was off and she enjoyed ZIM's normal figure better. The crimson eyes brightened off the reflection of the light of the TV and his solider stand, she admired him.   
  
"ZIM?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
{Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see me fall from grace.}  
  
"Remember when I kissed you the first time?" Gaz tried to look at him remembering of what she had done.   
  
{Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.}  
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"To me, that wasn't real. But..." She paused. "I'd like to know what it feels like when it is."   
  
{A cheap fuck for me to lay.  
  
Something takes a part of me.}  
  
ZIM's eyes widened, "You actually do? What would that mean?"  
  
Gaz breathed trying to say it, "I want to know if we can be with each other and I care about you, but I need to know somehow. And yes, I do want to this time."   
  
He was about to say something, but Gaz had embraced ZIM laying her head on his chest. Gaz looked shocked and said slowly, "I just want to know if your really the one that I want to be with."   
  
{Feeling like a freak on a leash. You want to see the light?  
  
Feeling like I have no release. So do I...  
  
How many times have I felt diseased? You want to see the light?  
  
Nothing in my life is free... is free.}  
  
"Gaz...," She put a finger to his mouth, her eyes brightening a little, Gaz smiled sadly.  
  
"Please don't say it! Just trust me, I do care about you! I really do, I just need to know..." Another pause made her speechless. "If I love you..."   
  
ZIM looked at her, "Please don't do this to me Gaz. I've loved you and I need to know if it's true! Before we can!"   
  
{Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.}  
  
Gaz stroked his face, "I haven't kissed you for real and I'm not for certain. But the pain, has destroyed me and I need to know or I will never be able to hear the lights of truth. Don't you want to know?"   
  
ZIM gasped out, "Of-" Before he could say anymore, she pulled him close, stroking her hand around his neck as their lips met. At first ZIM wasn't for sure, but he had returned the kiss lightly leaning towards her.   
  
{Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see me fall from grace.}  
  
Gaz lightly pulled away after a few moments, finding ZIM with his eyes still closed and not saying a word. ZIM's eyes began to flicker lowly and he breathed heavily feeling a blistering pain go across his chest.   
  
{Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.  
  
A cheap fuck for me to lay.  
  
Something takes a part of me.}  
  
Gaz didn't know what was going on, she began to yell, "ZIM!? ZIM!? What's wrong!" But the voice faded in ZIM's mind and he began to see darkness.   
  
{Gibberish}  
  
A faint light came from an opening. It was of Tak. She stood there, saying strange things, "You have ruined my life. You have ruined my mission. And now I'm gonna ruin both of yours!" He heard a swoosh of some large object. Then he heard screams of pain. Loud screams that were whispering to Tak, as she cried upset of what she had done.   
  
{GO!}  
  
He could hear familiar screams and strange voice echoing through his mind. "Destroy the things that have brought you close or forever will be lost. Remember, hatred turns to liquid."   
  
{Gibberish}  
  
Then everything he saw began to faint away and ZIM opened his eyes. He saw Gaz clenching him tightly and he embraced her. "What is it? What's wrong? You just fainted!"   
  
{Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.  
  
A cheap fuck for me to lay.  
  
Something takes a part of me.}  
  
  
ZIM knew what he saw and knew what it meant, but he did not want to say it. He whispered, "Nothing... I'll be alright... don't worry."   
  
{Part of me... Part of me... Part of me...}  
  
***  
  
They stared at the open for awhile. Tak was in a trance of how much beautiful of the golden softness against the cloud. It was a wonderful sun, even if it did have a deadly return. It was just the sun of the silenced afternoon.   
  
Dib had found a file that was sticking out of her pocket. It sat there, lonely looking as it haven't been touched in her pocket perfectly. He smirked, he wanted to get back at her for a few things. So he slipped the disk out of her pocket. Tak jerked around seeing it in Dib's hands.   
  
{You came into my life without a single thing.  
  
I gave in to your ways, which left me with nothing.}  
  
"HEY! THATS ALL MY REPORTS!!" He snickered as she tried to reach for it, Dib dodged it out of her way.   
  
"Tisk Tisk, why must you need these so badly?"   
  
{I've given in to smiles, I fell for all your games.  
  
I wish so bad right now, I hadn't let you win.}  
  
"Because that's practically my mission all put in one disk!"   
  
"Well try and get them!" Dib snickered as his spiked hair moved in the wave of the air.   
  
{Won't you get the fuck out of my face? Now!   
  
In the sea of life, you're just a minnow, live your life insecure.  
  
Feel the pain of your needles as they shit into my mind.}  
  
  
She jumped again and cursed as he threw it up higher. "Give it now!"   
  
Dib broke out into a run and he was trapped at the wooden fence. Tak caught up with him, grabbed his shoulders with one hand and spun him around. "GIVE THEM TO ME!!"   
  
{I scream without a sound, how could you take away  
  
everything that I was - made me a fuckin' slave.  
  
Your face that I despise, your heart inside that's gray.  
  
I came today to say - you're fucked in every way}  
  
  
"Why?" He snickered moving it around in her face.  
  
"OR ELSE!!"   
  
"Or else what?"   
  
{Won't you get the fuck out of my face? Now!   
  
In the sea of life, you're just a minnow. Live your life insecure.  
  
Feel the pain of your needles as they shit into my mind.}  
  
"You'll have to give them back sooner or later!" Tak growled.   
  
"Yeah, like when?"   
  
She tugged on the end of his trench coat, putting her face up to his. "Like now." Tak's lips had brought close to Dib's and they met.   
  
{You stole my life  
  
Without a sigh  
  
You suck me dry}  
  
Tak heard a small disk fall to the ground furiously. He did not return the kiss, and clamped his hands on her shoulder pushing her back. "What you do that for?!" Tak snapped in demanded voice.   
  
{Won't you get the fuck out of my face? Now!}  
  
"Tak..." Dib looked at her angrily through his round glasses. "I know your irken. I really do. But why your here... learn that kissing actually means something on earth!" He had his hand in front of him, showing for her not to get any closer.   
  
She didn't understand.   
  
{In the sea of life, you're just a minnow. Live your life insecure.  
  
Feel the pain of your needle as they shit into my mind}  
  
  
"I'll put it this way. Let's keep this whole working together thing sane and professional here." Tak looked a bit of hurt in her eyes as Dib still looking at her harshly. Her hands were on her side, still confused.   
  
{You stole my life  
  
Without a sigh  
  
You suck me dry}  
  
Author Note: DID YOU LIKE IT? I had writer's block for a long time! There yeah go! Now go review you sack of bladder waste! 


End file.
